


Men Out Drinking

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Does Stuff To Your Brain, Bar, Drinking, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pants, Suggestive, dirty joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John spent some time together at the local pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Out Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got this idea doing dishes or something...

“Watson! You have no _idea_ how envious I am of you!” Sherlock shouted, bounding over to the said blonde, and stroking his hair with his long fingers. “Sometimes I wish I could have a ‘normal’ mind, so oblivious and unreceptive! Unable to notice mere things right in front of you! Now _that_ would be a salvation from suffering the dowry of life with you people.”

Watson grimaced as he pushed the drunken detective off him. “You know Sherlock, not everyone is a total idiot.” 

“True, only the true idiots are the ones who are brilliant in displaying their idiocy." 

"Did you just call yourself an idiot?” 

“No I did not! Where are you coming up with these things Watson! You insult me.” 

“I’m sure I do…” The blonde muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t take the damn flat.” 

“No, no, no, don’t start saying lies!” Sherlock bellowed and draped himself over Watson again. 

“Because,” He continued, his voice dropping octave. “ _You enjoy the games we play._ ” 

Watson blushed and shoved Sherlock off again. 

Suddenly, Sherlock thrust his hand into his pocket. 

“Okay let’s play this game, guess what is in my hand.” Sherlock said lazily. Watson stared at him horrified. “Come on now, it should be easy to deduct this Watson, its child’s play.” His pocketed hand tapped against his thigh before shifting, making Watson stare at the ceiling, his face hot. 

“I’m not guessing what’s in your pocket Sherlock.” The detective frowned. 

“Fine! If it’s really necessary for your mind to comprehend easier challenges, I’ll give you a hint: You handle it every day, and it’s bigger than its predecessor.” 

Watson’s jaw slackened. “No! Sherlock, I think you need to go to bed—ah, no. No not that. You need to go and—…” He sighed in frustration, and rubbed his temple. Whatever he’d say, would be taken the wrong way. “I’m not playing your game Sherlock.” 

The detective frowned, and stared at his blonde companion. When Watson shook his head, Sherlock pressed his stare. 

“It was two pence!” Sherlock revealed, grinning. 

Watson groaned, and smacked his hand to his forehead. 

“Oh,” Sherlock drawled. “You were thinking nastily, weren’t you? No wonder. My charms are just too good.” 

The blonde glared at his drunken colleague and sat him back down on his stool. “Okay, here, drink some more. I want you to have the damnedest hangover tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> On DA account.


End file.
